Como Deveria ter Sido
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Jackson viaja para Jordânia com April, dando o primeiro passo para tudo começar a se curar entre eles.


É claro que Jackson havia decidido de última hora ir para Jordânia com April.

Ela havia saído cedo do apartamento em que moravam e ele, do quarto de hóspedes, ouvia seus passos enquanto se arrumava.

– Estou indo. – ela murmurou na entrada do quarto – Espero que fique bem!

Em resposta, ele balançou a cabeça e não disse nada.

O que dizer? Havia dado um ultimato nela, e mesmo assim ela estava voltando para Jordânia.

April queria que ele fosse, mas Jackson era orgulhoso demais para aceitar, apesar de amá-la tanto.

A passagem estava compra dentro de sua gaveta. Owen e sua mãe haviam lhe incentivado à ir, então ele cedeu e comprou, sem que April soubesse, e tudo o que mais queria era se levantar e correr para o aeroporto e acompanha-la nessa viagem.

Seu telefone tocou e ele respirou fundo ao ver que era uma ligação de sua mãe.

– Oi, mãe! – ele murmurou, sem ânimo.

– Bom dia, bebê! – ela parecia empolgada do outro lado – Vocês já estão no aeroporto?

– Bom dia! Hum... April acabou de sair, eu estou em casa!

– Jackson Avery! – ela o repreendeu – O avião saí em poucas horas, você já deveria estar fazendo o check-in!

– Mãe... – ele suspirou – Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia ir sabe... Eu tenho pacientes que dependem de mim, e...

– Jackson. – ela o interrompeu, e ele pôde ouvir a mudança no seu tom de voz – Eu não quero ouvir nenhuma desculpa. Você comprou a passagem, você ama a April e ela te ama, não tem nada que te impeça de ir. Um dos dois precisa ceder, e essa pessoa tem que ser você! April está sofrendo com a perda do Samuel, e eu sei que você também está, filho. Mas ela era a mãe, ela estava carregando o filhinho de vocês e... – ela fungou no telefone, emocionada – Eu não saberia viver num mundo em que não existisse você, Jackson! Então, uma vez na vida, faça algo sem se importar com o que vão pensar, e pense apenas no seu casamento!

Ele ficou em silêncio, absorvendo as palavras da mãe.

Claro, ela estava certa.

Encarou o relógio no criado-mudo e, se corresse, conseguiria chegar à tempo do embarque.

– Eu preciso ir! – ele informou à mãe, se levantando da cama e correndo para o banheiro.

– Eu te amo! – Catherine murmurou, feliz com a decisão do filho.

– Eu também te amo, mãe! – ele sorriu e encerrou a chamada.

Organizou seus itens básicos e necessários numa mochila em tempo recorde. Por incrível que poderia parecer, o relógio estava trabalhando à seu favor.

* * *

O aeroporto estava menos movimentado do que Jackson esperava, e quando chegou no portão de embarque sentiu o coração acelerar.

Ele estava mesmo indo atrás dela.

O homem conferiu seus documentos e lhe sorriu, desejando uma boa viagem. Jackson sorriu de volta, mais nervoso do que deveria, e entrou.

– Bom dia! – a aeromoça o cumprimentou – Precisa de ajuda com seu assento?

– Hum, não obrigada!

Ela voltou a sorrir e indicou para que ele entrasse. O avião estava praticamente lotado e de onde estava era possível ver April sentada, encarando a janela.

Respirou fundo e se encaminhou devagar até a esposa. Colocou sua mala no bagageiro e April nem sequer notou sua presença.

– Oi! – ele murmurou, sentando ao lado dela e April o encarou de olhos arregalados.

– Como... O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela sentou-se de lado na poltrona, incrédula.

– Eu vou com você! – ele sorriu – Eu q_uero_ ir com você! – enfatizou, pegando uma das mãos dela e trazendo para si.

– Jackson...

– Não, não fala nada! – ele a interrompeu – Eu sou um idiota, não devia te pressionar com ultimatos, isso não existe. Você está sofrendo, eu estou sofrendo, você queria que eu fosse e... Estou aqui agora! Vamos fazer isso! – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, vendo os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas.

– Você tem certeza disso? – ela questionou, receosa.

– Sim, tenho! Eu te amo, preciso de você e preciso que salvemos o nosso casamento!

– Eu também te amo, Jackson! – ela se aproximou dele, sendo envolvida por seus braços – Tudo que eu mais quero é salvar o nosso casamento! – murmurou, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto e caísse nos ombros do marido.

– Eu sei... Eu também! – ele murmurou de volta, acariciando os cabelos dela – Vai ficar tudo bem!

Ficaram por um tempo assim até serem interrompidos pela voz da aeromoça que indicava que as portas estavam sendo fechadas e para colocarem os cintos.

Ela ensinou os procedimentos básicos de segurança, e logo em seguida o avião decolou.

O voo era longo, e Jackson e April tentaram manter as coisas normais entre eles. Ambos estavam perdidos em pensamentos, mas o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios dizia muita coisa.

Eles queriam voltar à ser como eram, só que ainda não haviam descoberto como.

* * *

Quando pousaram no _Aeroporto Queen Alia Intl_, April avistou no saguão Eric e David Masters, que havia conhecido da primeira vez que estivera ali. Ambos eram irmãos e médicos da base da militar e a acolheram como filha.

– April! – Eric, o mais alto e loiro sorriu animado ao vê-la e a puxou para um abraço – Estamos felizes que esteja de volta!

– Eu também, Eric! – ela sorriu de volta – David! – estendeu a mão, e o homem a pegou com um sorriso reservado – Este é meu marido, Jackson Avery! – com um sorriso mais apaixonado nos lábios ela apresentou-o – Ele decidiu se juntar à nós!

– É um prazer conhece-lo, Avery! – Eric foi o primeiro a cumprimenta-lo – Mais um par de mãos é sempre bem-vindo e April falou muito bem de você da última vez em que esteve aqui!

Jackson sorriu envergonhado e agradeceu.

Eric indicou o caminho onde o jeep estava estacionado e seguiram em direção ao campo.

Durante todo o percurso, Jackson ouviu histórias sobre April e soube o quanto seus colegas estavam orgulhosos pela pessoa e profissional maravilhosa que ela era.

E, por mais estranho que fosse, ele também estava orgulhoso de ver o que Jordânia havia feito com ela.

April estava mais forte, e se ela estava mais forte, consequentemente, ele queria fazer de tudo para estar à altura dela.

Quando chegaram no campo foram imediatamente abordados por Nathan Riggs.

– Que bom que estão aqui! – ele disse, um pouco eufórico – Um caminhão está chegando com vários feridos e eu vou precisar de vocês. – informou, pegando um par de luvas – É bom ver você de novo, Keps! – ele sorriu acenando e correndo.

Jackson e April deixaram as mochilas num canto e correram para ajudar Nathan.

– Não é muito diferente do hospital. – April disse ao marido, enquanto ele andava rápido ao seu lado – A única diferença é que só vamos salvar aqueles que realmente tem chances!

– Ok! – Jackson assentiu, prestando atenção nela.

Uma das características de April que ele mais amava era quando ela incorporava a chefe que existia em seu interior. O pensamento de que aquilo era sexy passou por sua cabeça, mas logo foi interrompido pelos gritos e pedidos de socorro de alguns soldados que eram descidos do caminhão.

– Vem comigo! – April indicou para que Jackson a seguisse.

* * *

O mais difícil para Jackson era ter que lidar com a falta de instrumentos.

Para ele os primeiros dias haviam sido cruciais e irritantes, estava acostumado a ter tudo ao seu alcance e ali era muito diferente do que operar numa sala cirúrgica do hospital. Mas, com o passar do tempo e com a ajuda de April, foi ficando mais fácil usar o que tinha e fazer o que podia.

Sem pensar muito e sem questionar.

Os dias no campo passavam mais rápidos na visão dele. Alguns em que perdiam vários soldados e outros que podiam comemorar por terem conseguido salvar a vida de todos (ou da maioria).

Jackson e April não conversavam sobre suas vidas pessoais, nem entre eles e nem com os outros voluntários. E quem os visse não imaginavam a luta interior e a dor pela qual estavam tentando se curar.

– Ele parece ser um cara incrível, Keps! – Nathan cutucou April com o ombro, sorrindo. Jackson estava sentado com Eric, e pelo sorriso em seu rosto a conversa estava interessante.

– Ele é! – ela sorriu de volta, orgulhosa – Estou tão feliz que ele decidiu vir comigo, sabe... Foi importante pra mim! – se virou para encará-lo.

– Eu sei, disso! – ele bateu seu quadril no dela, animado – E ele sabe também, por isso está aqui! – April balançou a cabeça, concordando – Vocês decidiram quando vão para Seattle?

– Nosso voo foi remarcado para depois de amanhã, mas Jackson já adiou a nossa volta duas vezes que eu não tenho certeza se vamos. – deu de ombros e Nathan a encarava, curioso – Mas eu não me importo, eu gosto do trabalho que fazemos aqui, é diferente!

– Você não perguntou o motivo dele adiar?

– Eu acho que ele está procurando por algo aqui, só não sei bem o que é! – ela voltou a encarar Jackson, pensativa – Mas sei que quando for o momento ele vai me dizer!

O pequeno sorriso nos lábios de April podia não dizer nada à Nathan, mas dizia muito à ela mesma.

Jackson ter adiado à volta para Seattle era como se afirmasse à ela que uma parte dele estava sendo curada enquanto trabalhavam ali.

E ela tinha razão. Jackson tinha se aproximado muito de Eric durante a estadia no campo. Ele também havia se especializado em cirurgiã plástica, mas quando decidiu se juntar aos médicos militares, sua especialização não fazia diferença.

– Você ainda pensa nele? – Jackson perguntou ao novo amigo.

– No meu filho? – Eric o questionou e ele assentiu – Todos os dias! A única coisa que me arrependo na vida é não ter ficado ao lado da minha ex mulher e superado isso juntos, Jackson. Por isso te falo, não deixe que a morte de Samuel defina o seu casamento com a April. Vocês tem que encarar isso como algo que os deixou ainda mais forte, e não que os destruiu!

Jackson ficou calado, absorvendo as palavras de Eric.

Ele estava tão certo sobre isso e depois de passar esse tempo ao lado de April, era mais fácil ver e acreditar que podiam salvar seu casamento.

April havia contado à Eric sobre a morte de Samuel da primeira vez que esteve ali. Quando ele se aproximou com conselhos, Jackson não havia visto com bons olhos, rejeitando-o imediatamente. Mas foi fácil entender o motivo ao saber que ele também havia perdido um filho e que a morte dele destruíra seu casamento.

– Vou me deitar! – Jackson murmurou, se levantando do banco.

– Espero não ter te assustado, Jackson. – Eric o encarou, preocupado.

– Não assustou! – ele sorriu – Você abriu meus olhos!

– Você está pronto para ir pra casa? – devolveu o sorriso, cruzando os braços no peito.

– Preciso conversar com a April, mas... Eu estou pronto!

– Fico feliz com isso!

Jackson acenou para ele e se aproximou à passos lentos de April, que ainda conversava com Nathan.

Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, ele estava tranquilo.

E ele estava grato por ter escutado sua mãe e feito essa viagem com a esposa.

– Oi! – April o cumprimentou – Já ia te perguntar se queria ir dormir um pouco.

– Vim fazer a mesma coisa. – ele sorriu, colocando uma mão em seu ombro – Podemos ir?

– Claro! – ela sorriu um pouco confusa com o gesto carinhoso dele, mas extremamente feliz – Nos vemos de manhã, Nat!

– Sim! – Nathan sorriu – Boa noite, Avery's! – Jackson e April sorriram de volta e ele a abraçou pelo ombro, se encaminhando até o alojamento em que estiveram dormindo.

Ambos trocaram suas roupas por calça de moletom e camisa, Jackson se deitou primeiro e ficou encarando enquanto ela passava hidratante no rosto e mãos. O clima ali era muito seco, e ela precisava de um pouco mais de cuidado com a pele.

– Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho e guardando o pote na mochila.

– Sim, porque?

– Estou te sentindo meio estranho! – se aproximou da cama, deitando de frente para ele.

– Não é nada! – ele sorriu, e a puxou para si – Eu quero te beijar. – murmurou, penteando o cabelo dela para trás com uma mão.

– Você não precisa de permissão, Jackson. – ela murmurou, inclinando o rosto para que suas bocas se encostassem.

April passou uma mão pela cintura dele e, quando se deram conta, Jackson estava por cima dela, beijando-a de um jeito que não se beijavam há muito tempo.

Ele desceu os lábios até o pescoço dela, indo até sua orelha.

– Você quer? – ele murmurou, sentindo ela levantar o quadril para encaixar no dele e soltar um pequeno gemido.

– Sim!

Rapidamente as roupas foram arrancadas de seus corpos. Não sabiam que precisavam tanto estar juntos sexualmente como naquele momento.

Jackson preparou-a com os dedos e língua, e quando April abafou o gemido com as mãos, ele sabia que ela estava pronta para recebe-lo.

Os movimentos foram lentos mas muito prazerosos. Eles sabiam como se agradar na cama, e o sexo nunca havia sido um problema entre eles.

April arranhava as costas de Jackson, enquanto ele firmava as mãos no colchão e arremetia dentro dela.

Ela foi a primeira a chegar ao orgasmo, mas continuou agarrada à ele, não permitindo que Jackson se afastasse.

– Eu... preciso... gozar! – ele murmurou, fazendo menção de sair de dentro dela.

– Não... Fica! – ela o encarou.

– April...

– Por favor! – murmurou, trazendo o rosto dele mais perto para beijar nos lábios.

Jackson mordeu o lábio inferior dela e se movimentou mais rápido, alcançando o orgasmo também.

Não sabia se era uma boa opção depois de tudo o que passaram, mas a última coisa que queria era contrariá-la.

Depois de recuperarem o fôlego, ele se endireitou ao lado de April, puxando-a para seus braços.

Ficaram em silêncio, pensativos.

Jackson acariciava-a nos braços nus, enquanto ela dedilhava seu peito.

– Você está pronto para ir pra casa. – April afirmou, baixinho. Não precisava pensar muito para ver a notória diferença de quando chegaram no campo, há 6 meses, e agora. Ela não queria questioná-lo, e vê-lo tão perto de Eric lhe dava mais certeza. Ele era um ótimo conselheiro e havia lhe dado muitos.

– Sim, eu estou! – Jackson beijou-a na testa e ela se aconchegou ainda mais nele, soltando um suspiro fundo – Se você estiver também, é claro!

– Eu também estou! – ela se afastou para encará-lo nos olhos. Ele sorriu – Eu te amo! – murmurou, sorrindo também.

– Eu também te amo, April. E eu quero ir pra casa com você!

April fechou os olhos e sentiu os braços de Jackson a apertarem fortemente.

Eles finalmente haviam fechado um ciclo.


End file.
